Five techniques
The term five techniques refers to certain interrogation practices adopted by the Northern Ireland and British governments during Operation Demetrius in the early 1970s. These methods were adopted by the Royal Ulster Constabulary with training and advice regarding their use coming from senior intelligence officials in the United Kingdom Government. The five techniques were: wall-standing; hooding; subjection to noise; deprivation of sleep; deprivation of food and drink. In 1978, the European Court of Human Rights (ECHR) trial "Ireland v. the United Kingdom" ruled that the five techniques "did not occasion suffering of the particular intensity and cruelty implied by the word torture ... but amounted to a practice of inhuman and degrading treatment", in breach of the European Convention on Human Rights. Parker Report In response to the public and Parliamentary disquiet on 16 November 1971, the Government commissioned a committee of inquiry chaired by Lord Parker, the Lord Chief Justice of England to look into the legal and moral aspects of the use of the five techniques. The "Parker Report"Report of the committee of Privy Counsellors appointed to consider authorised procedures for the interrogation of persons suspected of terrorism held at CAIN part of ARK in collaboration with Queen's University Belfast and University of Ulster was published on March 2 1972 and had found the five techniques to be illegal under domestic law: On the same day (March 2 1972), the United Kingdom Prime Minister Edward Heath stated in the House of Commons As foreshadowed in the Prime Minister's statement, directives expressly prohibiting the use of the techniques, whether singly or in combination, were then issued to the security forces by the Government. These are still in force and the use of such methods by UK security forces would not be condoned by the Government. European Commission of Human Rights inquiries and findings The Irish Government on behalf of the men who had been subject to the five methods took a case to the European Commission on Human Rights (Ireland v. United Kingdom, 1976 Y.B. Eur. Conv. on Hum. Rts. 512, 748, 788-94 (Eur. Comm’n of Hum. Rts.)). The Commission stated that it European Court of Human Rights trial Ireland v. the United Kingdom The Commission's findings were appealed. In 1978 in the European Court of Human Rights (ECHR) trial "Ireland v. the United Kingdom" (Case No. 5310/71) the facts were not in dispute and the judges court published the following in their judgement: These were referred to by the court as the five techniques. The court ruled: On 8 February 1977, in proceedings before the ECHR, and in line with the findings of the Parker report and United Kingdom Government policy, the Attorney-General of the United Kingdom stated that See also * Sensory deprivation * Uses of torture in recent times: United Kingdom References *Ireland v. United Kingdom judgement (PDF copy) Further reading * International Decisions: Republic of Ireland v United Kingdom (Series A, No 25) European Court of Human Rights on the web site of Queens University Belfast School of Law Footnotes Category:The Troubles in Northern Ireland Category:Imprisonment and detention Category:Physical torture techniques Category:Psychological torture techniques Category:Interrogation techniques Category:Civil rights abuses